Credits (V)
rechts|250px Die Credits zu Grand Theft Auto V bzw. Grand Theft Auto Online. Rockstar North rechts|250px Produzent und Spielautor *Leslie Benzies Künstlerischer Leiter *Aaron Garbut Technischer Leiter *Adam Fowler Autoren *Dan Houser *Rupert Humphries Koproduzent und Spielautor *Imran Sarwar Studioleiter *Andrew Semple Stellvertretende künstlerische Leiter *Adam Cochrane *Michael Kane Stellvertretende technische Leiter *Klaas Schilstra *Phil Hooker Leiter 2D/Bedienoberfläche *Stuart Petri Musikalischer Leiter *Craig Conner Audio-Leiter *Matthew Smith Weltweiter Leiter technische Gestaltung *Rick Stirling Hilfsprogramme-Leiter *Greg Smith Stellvertretender künstlerischer Leiter *Ian McQue Leiter Informationstechnologie Großbritannien *Lorraine Stark Stellvertretender Produzent *William Mills Haupt-Scripter *Benjamin Rollinson *Kenneth Ross *Matthew Booton *Robert Bray *Ross Wallace Leiter Script *Craig Filshie Leiter Mobiltelefon-Script *Steve Taylor Scripter *Adam Westwood *Alan Litobarski *Alwyn Roberts *Andrew Knight *Ben Barclay *Craig Vincent *Kevin Bolt *Lawrence Kerr *Lukasz Bogaj *Michael Wadelin *Paul Davies *Tor Sigurdson *John Haime Hauptleitung Umwelt-Gestaltung *Wayland Standing Haupt-Umweltgestalter *Michael Pirso Leitende Gestalter *David Cooper *Iain McNaughton Leitende Beleuchtungsgestalter *Owen Shepherd Leiter externe Projekte *Scott Wilson Küstlerischer Produktionsleiter *Adam Smith Leitende Kartengestalter *Alastair McLauchlan *Ian Hall *James Allan *Ming Kei Cheung *Neil Sylvester *Simon Little *Tim Flowers *Tim Gilbert Kartengestalter *Andrew Liddle *Boz Briers *Chris Marshall *Christian Simcock *Daniel Hanwell *David O’Reilly *Eros Tang *Gavin Stewart Greaves *Gary McAdam *Liam Morrey *Marco Hallett *Mark Lack *Mark Wright *Martin Good *Martyn Wilson *Oliver Gainford *Quyen Lam *Rafael Barraso *Raul Ovejero *Ray Liam Shum *Robert Kneen *Rory Bryan *Steve Crook *Steven Mulholland Praktikant Gestaltung *Ben Jackson Karten-Mitarbeit *Adam Spriggs *Carl Edwards *Dayle Hodgson *Laurens Seynaeve *Nidhin Thomas *Niels Biliet *Paul O’Donovan *Richard Scammell *Rob Parker *Thomas Wicks *Tim Fionda *Tom Laird *Vincent Callebaut *Wesley Mackinder Karten-Qualitätssicherung *David Alden *Matthew Higgins Haupt-Innenbereich-Gestalter *Garry Mackenzie *Andy Hay *Tze Lim Innenbereich-Gestalter *Alexander Pons Carden-Jones *Karyn McHale *Matt Harrad *Stuart Scott Requisite-Gestalter *Brendon McDonald *Campbell John Dick *Craig Kerr *Eoin Callan *Waseem Punnu Leiter Grafik-Programmierung *Alex Hadjadj Haupt-Grafik-Programmierer *Andrzej Madajczyk *Bernie Freidin *Luis Alvarado *Piotr Dubla Hauptprogrammierer visuelle Effekte *Mark Nicholson Leiter KI-Programmierung *Chris Swinhoe Haupt-KI-Programmierer *Chi-Wai Chiu *David Hynd *James Broad KI-Programmierer *Robert Träffe Leiter System-Programmierung *John Whyte Haupt-System-Programmierer *Ian Kiigan System-Programmierer *David Ely *Flavius Alecu *Graeme Williamson Leiter Animationen-Programmierung *Jonathon Ashcroft Animationen-Programmierer *Graeme Sales *James Bulman *Martin Bunker *Thomas French Leiter Online-Programmierung *Daniel Yelland Haupt-Online-Programmierer *John Gurney *John Hynd Online-Programmierer *Miguel Freitas Leiter Physik-Programmierung *Ben Lyons Physik-Programmierer *Richard Archibald Leiter Kamera-Programmierung *Colin Entwistle Bedienoberflächen-Programmierer *Derek Payne Entwicklungsunterstützung *Andrew Bailey-Smith *Iain Downie Qualitätssicherung interner Code *Gordon McKenzie *Scott MacAulay Leiter Hilfsprogramme-Programmierung *David Muir *Luke Openshaw Haupt-Hilfsprogramme-Programmierer *Derek Ward *Jonny Rivers Hilfsprogramme-Programmierer *Adam Munson *Dave Evans *Gunnar Droege *Michael Kontogiannis *Michael Täschler *Mike Wilson Leiter Informationssysteme-Programmierung *Marc Guerin Informationssysteme-Programmierer *Andrew Stewart *Duncan Gauld *Umang Pethapuria Hilfsprogramme-Bau/-Qualitätssicherung *Rick Thomas *Peter Watson *Maurice Young Leiter Social-Club-Entwicklung *Ian McFarland Social-Club-Entwickler *Pete Andrews *Amanda Anderson-Crane *Bryan McDowall *Marcin Bot *Simon Elliott Charaktere-Gestalter *Alan Nolan *Ben Clark *Chris Brincat *Jamie-Lee Lloyd *Stuart Hansell *Toks Solarin Haupt-Charaktere-Manipulation und technische Gestaltung *Erik Brear Charaktere-Manipulation *Matt Rennie *Stewart Wright *Nicolas Malovec Technische Gestaltung *David Bailey *Kathryn Bodey *Neil Gregory Unterstützung Charaktere-Entwicklung *Roz Galloway Leiter Zwischensequenz-Animation *Dermot Bailie *Felipe Busquets Zwischensequenz-Animation *Alex Cartwright *Geoffrey Fermin *Jenny Arnold *Kristian Petersson *Marcos Duran *Matt Rochester *Michael Mangus Gesichtsanimation *Santiago Hurtado Zwischensequenz-Animation-Koordinierung *Francesca Howard Hilfsmittel Animation *Mags Donaldson *Darren Iddon *Sheraz Afzal Leiter In-Game-Animation *Jim Jagger Haupt-In-Game-Animation *Andy Davies *Mike Jones In-Game-Animation *Alex O’Dwyer *Ben Rackham *Daniel Lim *Darren Froggatt *Gus Braid *Malcolm Angus *Sheng Li Unterstützung Animation *Simon Churchill *Lee Sparkes *Phil Beveridge Leiter Fahrzeug-Gestaltung *Jolyon Orme Fahrzeug-Gestalter *Laurence Knight *Michael Bush *Richard Kansley Gestalter visuelle Effekte *Nic Chambers Praktikant Gestaltung visuelle Effekte *Philip Ho Leiter Grafik-Gestaltung *Steve Walsh Haupt-Grafik-Gestalter *Euan Duncan Grafik-Gestalter *Alisdair Wood *Jill Menzies Haupt-Bedienoberflächen-Entwickler *Gareth Evans Bedienoberflächen-Entwickler *Jeffrey Khan Bedienoberflächen-Gestalter *Sam Grosset Neue-Medien-Entwickler *Scott Thomson Entwicklungsunterstützung *Roberta Gatti Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Entwickler und -Leiter *Leslie Benzies Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Produzent *Andy Duthie Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Hauptscript *Robert Wright *Keith McLeman *Brenda Carey *Neil Ferguson Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Scripter *Ryan Baker *Conor McGuire *James Adwick *Rowan Cockcroft *David Watson *William Kennedy *David Gentles *Kevin Wong *Christopher Speirs *Chris McMahon Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Content-Erstellung *Callum Mungall *Chris McCallum *Jesse Holcroft *Joe Stafford *Joshua Mattyasovszky *Katie Pica *Martin Logan *Ross Parker *Sean Casey Mehrspieler-Entwicklungsunterstützung *Katie Pica Produktionsassistenten *Chris McCallum *John Sloan *Martin Logan Produktionsassistent *Daisy Richardson Produktionssunterstützung *Dan Fletcher Entwicklungsassistenten – Design *Andrew Scotland *Bridget Steed *Jamie Trimmer *Mark Beagan *Scott Butchard *Tarek Hamad *Thomas Belotti Entwicklungsassistent – Dialog *Gemma O’Hagan Leiter Außenwelt *John Sloan Bevölkerungssteuerung *Stefan Webster *Chris McCallum Spiel-Analysten *Daniel Morrow *Euan Law *Fionn Wright *Jesse Holcroft *Joshua Mattyasovszky *Stefan Webster *Derek Patterson Leiter Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Qualitätssicherung *Adam Whiting Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Qualitätssicherung *Michael Burton *Ross Parker *Sean Casey *Andrew Auckland *Callum Mungall *Graham Rust *Jennifer Cox *Joe Stafford *John Lang *Matt Aubrey *Paulius Bernotas *Robert Allan *Robin Ward *Scott Edwards *Simon Miele *Stuart White *Tom Cressey *Vasiko Manjgaladze Leiter Audio-Programmierung *Alastair MacGregor Audio-Programmierung *Colin Walder *Hugh Lowry *Jorge O’Valle Audio-Hilfsprogramme-Programmierer *Matt Hailey Leiter Dialog *Will Morton Tongestalter *George Williamson *Jon McCavish Assistent Dialog-Gestaltung *Lindsay Robertson Interaktive-Musik-Entwickler *Rebecca Johnson *Fraser Morgan Ton-Entwicklungsunterstützung *Keith Thorburn *Nick Gozem Leiter Qualitätssicherung *Craig Arbuthnott Leitende Hauptanalysten *Brian Kelly *Neil Corbett Leitende Test-Analysten *Chris Thomson *John Archibald *Steev Douglas Test-Analysten *Paul Kowal *Colin Howard Test-Programme-Unterstützung *Thomas Philips Leiter Build Engineering *Neil Walker Build Engineer *Ross McKinstray Test *Ailbhe Kirwan *Alex Gray *Alex Hills *Alice Ross *Alistair Hathaway *Andy Butler *Anna Holt *Chris Damon *Chris Dickson *Christopher Kerr *Christopher Vyse *Craig McManus *Craig Walker *Daniel Pryde *Daniella Zelli *David Hodgson *David Jones *Debra Bodey *Drew Theasby *Ed Tonks *Euan Black *Eve Acton *Fionn Wright *Gemma McCord *Grace Paige *Graeme Hutton *Graeme Wright *Jack Charlton *Joe Hill *John Corbett *John Hendry *Jonathan Foot *Jordan Combe *Joseph Woods *Karen Mitchell *Kate Kidd *Lauren McNaughton *Lyle Connon *Mark Moody *Matt Wilson *Owen Evans *Peter McAlister *Robbie Douglas *Robert Moore *Roland LeGood *Ross Thomson *Ross Wilkie *Sara Forbes *Sarah Crawford *Scott Buchanan *Shanti Easton *Shauni Maple *Sinclair Bain *Stephen Donkin *Steven McClue *Suzanne Raine *Zach Reilly Leiter Verwaltung *Michelle McKnight Verwaltungsunterstützung *Laura Waddell *Nadia Taib Leiter Buchhaltung *Anneline Groves Personal-Sachbearbeiter *Becky Scott Haushaltsführung *Elizabeth Douglas IT-Unterstützung *Christine Chalmers *Paul Sharkey *Rory Jepson IT-Systemtechniker *Adam Bown *David Campbell *Gavin Will Besonderer Dank gilt *Alessandro Piva *Alyn McCall *Anita Norfolk *Charlotte Addison *Cherry Martin *Christina Harvey *Darren Hatton *David Buan *Erin Bower *Jay Adams *Kim Gurney *Lisa Stapleton *Malcolm Shortt *Marie Borgesson *Matthew Ryan *Michael Flocco *Michelle Obayda *Mondo Ghulam *Peter Kasim *Spencer Jones *Stuart Macdonald *Tan Suttie *Young Suk Ko Spieltest *Aarjith Babu *Adam Hopkins *Alan Bailey *Alasdair Bayne *Alex Fionda *Alexander Brown *Alexander Dowsett *Alexander McAndrew *Andrew Cairns *Andrew O’Connor *Antony Rinaldi *Ben Barrett *Bilal Ashraf *Bradlay Law *Calum Beck *Cameron Scott *Charles Finlayson *Chris Halkett *Christian Yiannopoullos *Christopher Glenholmes *Christopher Marshall *Christopher McKnight *Claire Archibald *Colin McCafferty *Craig Ramsay *Dale Robertson *Damien Cabrol *David Hopkins *David Paul *Ewan Mackie *Fern Mason *Frederick Pickering *Gareth Roberts *Gillal Ali *Graeme Sudworth *Gregor Fergusson *Hakim Gharrafi *Harish Anbezhil *Heather Shields *Hector Cassels *Iain MacLellan *Iain Martin *Iain Paterson *Imran Pervez *Jamie Brown *Jan Lawicki *John McKay *Johnny Jaap *Johnny Quinn *Jonathan Rankin *Jonathan Sullivan *Joshua Lowe *Karl Siddall *Keiron Douglas *Lee Dobbie *Lewis Boyden *Liam Richardson *Luke Blackwood *Lynette Ross *Martin Polok *Michael Black *Michael Cromarty *Michael Douglas *Michael Gorman *Michael Shaw *Neal William Ford *Owen Brignall *Owen Maddocks *Patrick Gårdinger *Patrick Hudson *Paul Duddy *Peter Spriggs *Qasim Ashraf *Ray Kit Shum *Richard Bryson *Richard Little *Robert Chimes *Robert James Law *Robert Laidlaw *Ross Carmichael *Ross Catto *Russell Moore *Samuel Taylor *Scott McCafferty *Shane Horgan *Simon Collier *Stephen Cairns *Stephen Nield *Steven Shand *Stewart Allan *Stewart J Allan *Tina Douglas *Tom Emerson *Tom Ivinson *Tom Kemp *Vikramaditya Venkata *William Belotti *Zaid Hussain Rockstar New York City rechts|250px Executive Producer *Sam Houser Vizepräsident Kreativabteilung *Dan Houser Vizepräsident Produktentwicklung *Jeronimo Barrera Künstlerischer Leiter *Rob Nelson Vizepräsident Qualitätssicherung *Jeff Rosa Erster Produzent *Josh Needleman Co-Produzent *Chris Choi Leiter Hauptanalytik *Brian Alcazar *James Dima *Sean Flaherty Test-Team *Adam Tetzloff *Curtis Reyes *Don Baluyot *Jameel Vega *Jason Sleurs *Lloyd Thompson *Mike Hong *Mike Nathan *Oswald Greene *Peter Woloszyn *Phil Castanheira *Rich Huie *Steve Guillaume *Tamara Carrion *Tai Smith Technischer Verantwortlicher *Matthew Forman Rockstar Games Social Club *Ananth Racherla *Angus Wong *Antonio Lee *Brand Inman *Bret Rouse *Chris Lees *Christopher Plummer *Dan Cooper *Demetri Detsaridis *Dennis Crow *Geethika Uriti *Helen Andriacchi *Jack Leung *Jimmy Yoo *Leah Spontaneo *Max Sather *Nina Ho *Sean Bartlett Produktion *Gene Overton *Koji Nonoyama *Neil McCaffrey *Rich Rosado Musik-Verantwortliche *Ivan Pavlovich *Jaesun Celebre *Jeff Silverman *Tony Mesones Kreativberater *DJ Pooh Produktionsteam *Rod Edge *Lazlow *Andrew Burns *Armand Rodriguez *Brad Cohn *Derek Blair *Erica Langworthy *Ezequiel Guerisoli *Jason Hurley *Kathryn Greenbaum *Marisa Palumbo *Mark Eicher *Melissa Mason *Michael Berger *Michele Pearson *Nathan Willis *Nathaniel Bryan *Nick Giovannetti *Paul Martin *Ryan Pate *Robert Hannigen *Rocco Cambareri *Sam Henman *Stephen Ellis *Stephen Glenn *Timm Chartier *Tina Chen *Tony Grinage *Vincent Parker *Wen Yuan Weitere Dialoge *Michael Unsworth Recherche *Ayana Osada *Gregory Johnson *Jon Young *Sanford Santacroce Erfassung und Animation der Darbietungen *Adam De Oliveria *Alan Michaels *Che Ng *Chuck Mongelli *Cory Alderman *Danna Finestone *David Zani *Evan Eldredge *James MacLaughlin *Kelly Wetzel *Robert Martin *Tiara Maye Regie Bewegungserfassung Zwischensequenzen *Rod Edge Zwischensequenz-Mischung und -Tongestaltung *David Scott Kameraführung *Blake Buck *Forrest Karbowski *Gethin Aldous *Joe Rubino *Luke Howard *Rob Elsworthy Technische Hauptgestaltung *Mark Harrison-Ball Leiter Gestaltung *Karmen Coker Leiter Animation *Abraham Ahmed *Hytham Morsy *Matt Tempest *Thomas Diakomichalis Animator *Jason Barnes Rockstar-Games-Verlagsmannschaft *Adam Perry *Adam Tedman *Alex Menasche *Alicia Hornstein *Amanda Muller *Andre Okamura *Andrea Stapleton *Anthony Dodd *Anthony Macbain *Arabella Benson *Ayano Minami *Ben Sutcliffe *Brad McDuffie *Brandon Aguiles *Channing Delph *Chris Madgwick *Christopher Fiumano *CJ Gibson *Craig Gilmore *Cody Corona *Dan Emerson *Daniel Einzig *Daniel Heacox *Dave Malcolm *David Gómez *David Manley *David Twinn *Dominic Garcia *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Emmanuel Tramblais *Eugenia Barrera *Federico Clonfero *Gary St. Clare *Gauri Khindaria *Gena Feist *Greg Lau *Greg Weller *Gregory DeLucia *Hamish Brown *Heather Shevlin *Heloise Williams *Hugh Michaels *Ifeoma Obi *Jack Rosa *Jack Waters *James Crocker *James Gallagher *James „DrZ“ Zdaniewski *Jeff Mayer *Jennifer Kolbe *Jerry Monias *Jessica Miangolarra *Jochen Till *John Callanta *John Gordon *John Ma *Jonathan Alcantar *Jordan Chew *Jorn Wisman *Joseph Chan *Josh Moskovitz *Jurgen Mol *Justin Scott *Justine Caswell *Karl Reader *Katie Clark *Keichia Bean *Kevin Feeney *Kudrat Sapaev *Lucien King *Mark Adamson *Mathias Breton *Matt Smith *Michael Carnevale *Michael McAlister *Michael Zigon *Mike Torok *Mikhail Abramov *Nate Meltzer *Neil Stephen *Nicholas Patterson *Nijiko Walker *Onno Bos *Patrick Brose *Patrick Conroy *Patrick J. Eves *Patricia Pucci *Paul Nicholls *Paul Yeates *Pete Sparrow *Philip Doust *Philip James *PJ Sim *Ramon Stokes *Raquel García *Richard Barnes *Richard Cole *Rita Liberator *Rob Spampinato *Rowan Hajaj *Roxie Vizcarra *Sabrina Silverberg *Sandra Louis *Sean Hollenbach *Sean Macaluso *Sean MacKenzie *Seçkin Özdündar *Serhad Koro *Silvia Cabrera *Simon Ramsey *Siobhan Boes *Stanton Sarjeant *Stephen Bliss *Steve O’Neil *Tae-Sik Yang *Tim Choate *Ursula Baker *Will Allanson *Zach Carr *Zephorah Nure Unserer besonderer Dank gilt *Adalyes Allen *Adriaan van der Merwe *Andrew Pennycuik *Angela Stanley *Anju Kejriwal *Beth Hoyt *Bonnie Tapper *Brian Maxwell *CeCe Valencia *Chad Corbitt *Chris Enzo *Chris „Trouble“ Delfosse *Colin Maclachlan *Cooke Maroney *Damon Bruce *Daniel Kelly *Dave Galetka *David Faaiuaso *Derek Beres *Derrick „Lil Dee“ Edmond *Doctor Steve *Doug Marien *Ed McMann *Heather Silverman *James Andreas *James Flemming *Jayme Thomas *Jill Henritze *Jim Patton *Josh Maye *Joshua Hinden *Justin Gese *Keith Jochimsen *Kelly Fastuca *Laura Heywood *Laura Stylez *Loz Guest *Manuel Guzman *Maria Barcelos *Matt Tusa *Mike O’Connell *Michael Springer *Michael Vranian *Mitch Todd *Nathaniel Williams *Nick Bright *Oliver Henn *Paul Jastrzebski *Paul Jones *Ramiro Duque *Ramiro Torres *Randy Shefer *Rob Bremer *Robert Weiss *Ross Maxwell *Shelley Miller *Spencer Jones *Steve Covino *Troy Rojewski *Tyson Pate *Valeria De Santis *Wendi White *Wynn Grothem *Zach Shedd RAGE Technology Group rechts|250px Leitung Software-Architektur *David Etherton Technischer Leiter *Eugene Foss Technikleiter *Derek Tarvin Leiter Grafikprogrammierung *Steve Reed Senior Grafikprogrammierung *Jeremy Kinz Grafikprogrammierung *John Boyer Systemprogrammierung *Luke Hutchinson  *Russ Schaaf Senior Hilfsprogramm-Programmierung *Kevin Weinberg Senior Physikprogrammierung *Joseph Nugent *Svetoslav Todorov Leitung Animationsprogrammierung *James Miller Senior Animationsprogrammierung *Etienne Lapointe Associate Producer *Michael Alan Erickson Rockstar New York City: Social Club Services rechts|250px Director of Development, Social Club *Kevin Baca Lead Network Programmer *Robert Trickey Senior Network Programmers *Al Gehrig, Jr. *Bill Sherman Network Programmers *Aaron Tarvin *Chris Mueller *Jonathan Hurtado *Raymond (Zhiyuan) Sun Associate Test Engineer *Joseph Fink Rockstar San Diego rechts|250px Studio Manager *Steve Martin Technical Director *Tom Shepherd Art Department Director *Joshua Bass I.T. Director *Michael Mattes Senior Producer *David Kunkler Producers *Eric T. Smith *John Ricchio Lead Sound Designer *Jeffrey R. Whitcher Sound Designers *Christian Kjeldsen *Corey Ross *Steven von Kampen Lead Programmer *Michael Krehan Senior Programmer *Fredrik Farnstrom Senior Graphics Programmer *Raymond Kerr Graphics Programmers *Alan Goykhman *Randy Liu Senior Animation Programmer *Bryan Musson A.I. Programmers *Christopher Rakowsky *Jonathan Martin Audio Programmer *Robert Katz Physics Programmers *Robert Percival *Stefan Bachman UI Programmer *Taylor Wright Senior Gameplay Programmer *Ryan Satrappe Gameplay Programmers *James Reinebold *Jeff Lansing *Robert Schmitz Additional Programming *Kaitlyn Burnell *Philip Degarmo Lead Animator *Sean Letts Senior Cutscene Animators *Alan O’Brien *Brian Weber *Harry Ahn *Randy Stratton *Ryan Schacter *Tim Webb Senior Facial Animation *Matt Onheiber *Sarah LaPenna Onheiber Facial Animation *Katelyn Overton *Thanh Phan Senior In-game Animation *Anthony Kwan *Brett Harris *Eliot Tokoroyama *Kirk Cumming *Michael Peterson In-game Animation *Joshua Hoaglund Cutscene Artists *Rachel Greenberg *Sean Evans Lead Character Artist *Darrick Pister Senior Character Artist *JungHyun Lim Character Artist *Marcellus Barnes Lead Concept Artist *David Hong Senior Concept Artists *Jason Castagna *Raul Cabrales Lead Environment Artists *Jesse Yerkes *Joseph Pileski Senior Environment Artists *Brian Falotico *David Riewald *Hank YuehFeng Jiang *Hong Hoang *Matt Clyne *Mike Gillen *Rhizaldi Bugawan Environment Artists *Adam Hernandez *Christine Lee *Dennis Logashov *Edgar D. Acevedo *Grant Werner *Greg Lohr *Hee Chul Chang *Jude Liberty *Michael S. Hughes *Nicole Griffee-Zuniga *Ruben Tavares *Scott Schoennagel *Sheryl Low Art Outsource Manager *Jonathan Evans Lead Technical Artist *Jason Hayes Senior Technical Artist *Allan Hayburn Technical Artists *C. Kyle Hansen *Ilchul Shin Senior Scripters *Alan Blaine *Ghyan Koehne *Silas Morse *Steven Messinger Scripters *Aaron Martin *Asa Dang *Barton C. Slade *Carlos Mijares *D.J. Jones *David Stinchcomb *Evan Lawson *John R. Diaz *John Sripan *Lino A. Manansala *Michael Bagley *Robert Pearsall *Ryan Paradis Technical Scripter *Yomal Perera Senior QA Testers *Jason Umbreit *Stephen Russo QA Testers *Aaron Robuck *Geoffrey Show HR Manager *Sarah Shafer Finance Manager *Chris Wells Administrative Assistant *Claudia Gilcardona I.T. Manager *David Counts I.T. Systems Analysts *Paul Anderson *Stuart Hall Rockstar Leeds rechts|250px Studio Manager *Alastair Dukes Art Director *Ian J Bowden Lead Artist *Abhishek Agrawal Technical Artist *Neal D Corbett Senior UI Developer *Chris Edwards Graphic Designer *Graham Olek Artists *Adrian Page *Ben Woods *David Dixon *Eric Dawe *Hugh Payn *James McHale *James O’Hare *Paul Kemp *Paul McKee *Paul Smith *Robin Ball *Siu Jone Lee *Vittorio Conti Junior Artist *Marielle Reuser Senior Animators *Dan McGeoch *Simon Papp Lead Scripter *David Roberts Senior Scripters *Andrew Minghella *Stephen Robertson Scripters *Aaron Gandaa *Ahron Mason *Ben Hinchliffe *Ian Gander *Joe Binks *Kevin Edwards *Neil Beggs *Paul Nettleton *Rob Taylor *Sam Hackett *Steven Kerrigan *Tom Kingsley *Tom Waters Lead Programmer *Brett Laming Senior Programmers *Rick Frankish *Ross Childs Programmers *Adrian Hirst *Allan Walton *Andrew Boothroyd *Andrew Collinson *Colin Olivant *Damian McKenna *David Lloyd *Jay Butler *Jay Walton *Paul Dransfield *Robin Mangham *Stuart Roskell *Thomas Randall Sound Engineer *Rob Carr Lead QA/Dev Support *Nick Robey QA/Dev Support *Dan Webster *Mark Bentley *Matt Adams *Sam Fowler HR/Production *Bryan Reynolds I.T. Manager *Ebrahim Fadia I.T. Support Engineer *Matt Tempest PA/Office Admin *Carrie Panks Rockstar Toronto rechts|250px Studio Manager *Kevin Hoare Design Director *Sergei Kuprejanov Art Director *Paul MacPherson Producer *Daniel Van Zant Associate Producer *Jarred Vaughan NaturalMotion Behavior Tuning *Jason Bone Lead Programmers *Frank Kozuh *Oscar Valer Programmers *Adriaan Blaauw *Bela Kampis *Connor Conlon *David Yang *Dzmitry Malyshau *Frank Chen *Geoff Herbynchuk *Grant Kim *John Moore *Matthew Puthiampadavil *Mike Waltman *Nan Ma *Nick Snell *Quincy Jermyn *Stephane Conde *Stephen Orr *Terry Litrenta Lead Animation *Mark Tennant Animation *Benjamin Chue *John Kim *Mark Pinnock *Matt Fonseca *Peter Reynolds *Stephen Sloper Lead Lighting *Wallace Robinson Lead Environment Artists *James Nicholson *Jay Pavao *Kathrin Roessler Environment Artists *Aaron Hordos *Angelo Borillo *Amy Gallan *Chain Chia *Daniel Ibanez *Darren Porter *Jae Lee *Jamie Donnelly *Jason Zorn *Jeff Leung *Kelly Grimes *Omar Fernandes Lead Technical Artist *Valmor Garcia Technical Artists *Kevin Ala-Pantti *Kristine Middlemiss Lead Character Artist *Pete Armstrong Character Artists *Greg Strangis *Thaddeus Maharaj Sound Designer *Steve Donohoe Lead Scripter *Scott Penman Scripters *John MacPherson *Jonathan Hodge *Matthew Freedman Technical Manager *Arthur Chiang QA Manager *Chris Conway QA *Elliot Lee *Stephanie Karpman *Joel Farrow *Kevin Pettigrew Production Support Manager *Norm Brown IT Manager *Richard Buchanan Network Administration *George Fowler *Robin Chow Director of Operations *Kelly Gibson Office Administration *Lisa Olsen Rockstar New England rechts|250px Studio Director/ A.I. Director *Ian Davis Studio Director *Ken Davis Art Director *John Carbone Tech Director *Hugues St-Pierre Producers *Eric G. Anderson *Gary Conti Principal Environment Artist *Drew Medina Senior Environment Artist *JD Solilo Environment Artists *Eric Dannerhoj *Karen Wolff *Michael Belair *Patrick Clark Lead FX Artist *Joseph Jobst Senior FX Artist *Nick Greco Lead Character Artist *Jae-Suk Jo Senior Character Artist *Stephen Guberski Character Artist *Aaron Kucinski Technical Artists *Michael Blanchette *Sean Donovan *Steve Genovese Lead Animator *Andy Welihozkiy Senior Animators *Jeff Carroll *Joe Ries Animators *Mike York *Tristan Riggs Lead Graphics Programmer *Chris Oat Senior Graphics Programmer *Doron Feinstein Graphics Programmer *Anoop Thomas Senior A.I. Programmers *Deryck Morales *Gareth Cox A.I. Programmers *Justin Wheelock *Michael Dawe Senior Programmers *Christopher Thomas *Dan Conti *Eric J. Anderson *Joshua D. Landry *Shawn Shoemaker *Stephen LaValley Programmers *Dustin Russell *Esteban Eliza *James Chagaris *Jeremy Tudisco *Matt Koulouris Audio Programmer *Nicholas Warseck Lead Scripter *Ben Wilson Scripters *Robert Moore *Stefan Arnold Development Support *Patrick Swidler *Sam Low Quality Assurance *Jesse Jobst I.T. Manager *Chris Louth Admin Support *Cristina Warseck Rockstar London rechts|250px Lead Designer *Charlie Bewsher Lead Artist *Leigh Malpas Senior Artists *Jules Enoki *Rachele Doimo Artist *Taylor Shawyer Junior Artist *Richard Gregory Technical Artists *Andy Davis *Ross George UI Designer *James Whitcroft Graphic Design Support *Laura Battistuzzi Senior Programmer *Konstantin Radchuk Programmers *Pau Aguilar Fruto *Thomas Woodhead Junior Programmer *Orkun Bektas Senior Online Community Designer *Evan Michaels IT Support Engineer *Paul Devonshire Lead Development Support *Ian McCarthy *Marcus Pratt Development Support *Jonathan Stead *Vanessa Spiers Development Assistants *Alex Perry *Craig Higgins *Jack Waters *Oscar Cainer *Paul-Jo Nielsen *Simon Taylor Rockstar Lincoln rechts|250px General Manager *Tim Bates Localisation Manager *Elisa Olmedo Senior QA Supervisor *Kevin Hobson QA Supervisors *André Mountain *Andy Mason *Eddie Gibson *Matthew Hewitt *Mike Bennett *Phil Alexander *Philip Deane *Steve McGagh Senior Lead Testers *Dave Lawrence *Peter Duke *Robert Dunkin *Simon Watson Lead Testers *Benjamin Holgate *Dan Goddard *David Sheppard *James Cree *Matthew Timewell *Mike Blackburn *Nathan Buchanan *Nick Dablin *Peter Broughton *Richard Kealey Games Testers *Aaron Dernley *Adam Almack-Boulton *Adam Doyle *Adam Hillman *Adam Metcalf *Adam Shepherd *Alan Thomasson *Alex Simanis *Alun Morris *Andrew Forshaw *Andrew Heathershaw *Andrew Summers *Anthony Purkiss *Carl Young *Chris Emeny *Christopher Fowler *Craig Norman *Craig Sidebotham *Daniel Collins *Daniel Frost *Daniel Pottage *David Cottingham *David Fahy *Dylan Wildman *Ed Ramsden *Emma Marshall *Erica Rosie *Gemma Harris *Gemma James *George Precious *George Richards *Ian Gilbride *Isobel Scarlett *Jack Edwards *Jade Summers *James Ballantyne *James Brumpton *James Hunter *Jamie Glasby *Jase Trindall *Jason Szollosi *Jez Kinsella *Joe Almack-Boulton *Joseph Fry *Josh Herron *Katie Beardmore *Kevin Scheepers *Kris Parkhouse *Liam Brocklehurst *Liam Edwards *Lindsey Bennett *Louis Reeve *Luke Gray *Mário Peixoto *Mark Neill *Mark Seabourne *Matt Lawson *Matt Rowley *Matthew Deamer *Matthew Donner *Mike Eccles *Mike Griffiths *Mobashir Iqbal *Nader Nehme *Nichola Southcott *Nick Beatty *Nick Bennett *Nicolas Revill *Owen Trutwein *Rachael Walker *Richard Birkett *Robert Hatton *Robin Snelson *Sam Devenish *Sam Perrin *Scott Keenan *Seng Ton *Shaun Nicholson *Shayeem Siraj *Siôn Williams *Sofie Rogers *Steve Tolley *Stuart Slater *Tiia Pukero *Tim Leigh *Toby Hughes *Tom Gilbert *Tom Holt *Tom Petts *Vivienne Ritter *William Powell Localisation Supervisors *Benjamin Giacone *David Hoyte Iglesias *François-Xavier Fouchet Senior Localisation Testers *Benjamin Welby *Félix Braconnier *Naomi Long *Sebastian Huland *Tomàs-David Sallarès Localisation Testers *Alessandro Testa *Andreas Stertkamp *Andrew Mariuchno *Angel Loya *Artur Lewandowski *Bartłomiej Wypych *Can Xiong *Carlos Castillo *Chen Li *Christian Jungers *Chun Man Chan *Dailos Mejías Suárez *Dawid Zielonka *Denis Stankus *Emanuele Orlando *Eun-mi Park *Fernando Castellanos *Janet Pui-Sei Wong *Kaoru Kishigami *Kevin Stober *Kuang-Sheng Huang *Lee Yoo *Luca Tamborini *Maksims Avotins *Manuel Coronado *Marc Paüls *Melina França *Naoya Sasaki *Nélida Zubia Estévez *Paweł Stankiewicz *Pedro Henrique Oliveira *Przemysław Nyczaj *Raekyun Kang *Rafa Ramone *Rafael Lage *Riad Sedrati *Ricardo Ramone *Romain Baradat *Samuel França *Sascha Winkel *Serge Boguslavskij *Shane Braga *Soichi Yasato *Teresa Manco *Tim Shih *Tomoko Fujiwara *Vivian Federicci *Vladimir Gorelov *Yongwoo Yi HR Manager *Charlie Kinloch HR Coordinator *Lee Johnson IT Supervisor *Charlie Kinloch IT Support *Paul Oliver *Shaun Smith Admin Officer *Christine Gordon Kunst und Animation rechts|250px *3D-Eyetronics, Inc. *3Lateral *Alive Interactive Media, Inc. *Another World Studios, LLC. *Faceware Technologies Ltd *Giant Studios, Inc. *Image Metrics Ltd. *Incessant Rain Studios, Inc. *Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd. *Mineloader Software Co., Ltd. *Original Force Ltd *Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co., LTD *Technicolor India Pvt. Ltd. NaturalMotion rechts|250px *Torsten Reil *Adam Whittaker *John Popadic *Kevin Allington *Mark Matthews *Simon Mack Rockstar Dedicated Unit at Technicolor India Pvt. Ltd rechts|250px *Debashish Das (Producer) *Preshant K B (Producer) *Maltesh Loknath Mattennavar (Art Team Lead) *Vishnu Chakkaravarthy (Animation Team Lead) *Adesh Bharadwaj *Agasthyasen Kulkarni *Ajay Kumar M *Ajita Roy *Amith J Mohan *Anand Babu Kandikatla *Anindita Roy *Anirvan Ray *Anish KV George *Ankit Saxena *Ankush Bhoir *Aravinda Narasimha Bhat *Ashok Kumar Sambangi *Avinash Kola *Avinash Pande *Balamourougane P *Basher Ahmed A *Bhupal MAMC *Biplab Dey *Chander Prakash *Chenna Reddy *Chirag Kapila *Chiranthana Govindaiah *Clinton Hubert Miranda *Darshita Bajpai *Daryl Bert Rymbai *Deepak Venkatraman *Dhanasekaran Muthusamy *Dhanesh K Sudhakaran *Dhaval H Soni *Esak K Zou *Gangaiha Pirla *Gunadhar Langpoklakpam *Hariom Gupta *Hitesh P Dhamange *Iniyan Vijayabaskaran *Jibu Jacob *Kalyan Chakravarthy Vissa *Kantha Rao Andhra *Karthika Lathika *Karthikeyan S *Kiran Kumar *Koshlendra Singh *Meher Kiran Vanapalli *Nagesh Shirate *Narayana Kanthayanapalya *Narayana Murthy E *Naresh Gowra *Naushad Shariff *Niranjan Rajanna *Nithyanandan Kuppuswamy *Onnur Reddy *Pavan Kumar *Prabin Rai *Pranav Mohan *Pravash Prasad Karn *Pravat Pradhan *Praveen Raghunathan *Priyadarshan C Purushotham *Puskar Sinha *Raghav Simha *Rajkumar Rajendran *Rakesh Venkatachalam *Ramachandran Ramesh *Ramakrishnan Suberamaniyam *Ramesh Gonela *Ravinder Vashisth *Rinzing Sherpa *Rishi Varshan *Ritika Pandey *Roshan Lohani *Sabari Nath J *Sandeep Siva Prasad *Santhosh Sasidharan *Satya Shirish Koka *Saurabh Singh *Sauvik Das *Seema Rajput *Shahnaz Memon *Shyam Sekhar Kopalli *Siddhartha Bhat *Sonam Gyatso Bhutia *Sreejith Krishna *Sreeni R *Sridhar Vellingiri *Subin Chittattukara Subru *Sudhakar Lanke *Suresh Patro *Swarup Jyoti Dey *Thimmaiah AS *Varun Sharma *Vignesh K Sabapathi *Vijay Rangu *Vijaylakshmi Neginal *Vinamrta Sharma *Vinodh A Rajayogeeswaraiah *Yatin Khanapurkar Besetzung rechts|250px Hauptdarsteller Nebendarsteller Weitere Darsteller Stunt-Koordinator *Manny Siverio Stuntmen *Chris Place *Tom Place *Declan Mulvey *Linton Alfred *Mohammed J. Ali *Pete Klein *Drew Leary *Andre Da Silva *Greg Harvey *Josiah Nolan Darsteller Bewegungserfassung *Adam Nowak *Addison Lemay *Alan Moses *Alex Cendese *Alex Webb *Allan Louis *Allegra Cohen *Allie Woods *Allison Carter Thomas *Amina Robinson *Andre Da Silva *Andrew Rosenberg *Andy Bean *Anju McIntyre *Antonio Garcia Jr. *April Ortiz *Autumn Hurlbert *Beau Baxter *Benton Greene *Bettina Bilger *Brad Calcaterra *Brent Bateman *Brian Gallagher *Brian Parrish *Brian Sullivan *Bridget Everett *Bryan Fenkart *Bryce Gill *Camilo Almonacid *Carlos Valencia *Cecilia Riddett *Charles Everett *Chazz Menendez *Chike Johnson *Chris Comfort *Chris Critelli *Chris McGinn *Chris McLinden *Chris Murray *Chris Vaughn *Claire Byrnes *Curt Bouril *Cynthia LaForte *Dan Shafer *Dan Thomas Cook *Daniel Hartley *Darren Ritchie *Dave Hanson *David Gelles *David Regelin *Devin Richards *DK Bowser *Donovan Patton *Dorsey Wright *Dreagn Foltz *Ebon Moss *Ed Larson *Edixon Caridad *Elizabeth Flax *Elliot Villar *Emily Fletcher *Frank Deal *Frank Fortunato *Frank Liotti *Gabrielle Valliere *George Riddle *Gillian Pensavalle *Greg Dann *Greg Ryan *Greg Skura *Gwynneth Bensen *Harvey Silver *Heland Lee *Isaiah Johnson *Ivan Hernandez *J. Clint Allen *Jack Conforti *Jack Haley *James Ayetin *James Mount *Janet Hubert *Jasmine Walker *Jeanine Moore *Jeff McCarthy *Jeff Wincott *Jeremy Woodard *Jesse Teeters *Jim Ford *Joe Ambrose *Joe Curnutte *Joe DeRosa *Joel Marsh Garland *John Mooney *Jordan Mahome *Justin Gamerl *Karl Jacob *Kate McKinnon *Kate Rogal *Kelly Anne Burns *Kevin Mui *Kristina Pagan *Leo Kin *Libby Winters *Lindsay Perry *Lou Patane *Mandy Bruno *Mara M. Sanchez *Maria Armesto *Matt Burns *Matthew Gehring *Michael Hannon *Michael Heckler *Michelle Falsetta *Michelle Maryk *Mike Keller *Mike McGowan *Mike Shapiro *Monica Trombetta *Morocco Omari *Nancy Meyer *Natalie Mitchell *Patrick Godfrey *Patrick Husted *Perry Silver *Peter Killy *Phil Nee *Quincy Dunn-Baker *Rick Hards *Rob Yang *Ruben Ortiz *Russ Widdall *Ryan Farrell *Ryan Roets *Sarah Viccellio *Scott Eckert *Sean Attebury *Shing Ka *Stelianie Tekmitchov *Stephen Lin *Stewart Zully *Tim Barker *Tobias Truvillion *Tom Hair *Wayne W. Pretlow *Wendi Bergamini *Zach Bubolo *Zack Robidas Die Bevölkerung *A.J. Castro (Polizist) *Aaron Costa Ganis *Aaron Phillips *Adam David Thompson *Adam G *Adam Hamway *Adam J. Smith *Adam Sietz *Adam Wald *Adam Wang *Adenrele Ojo *Aimee Castle (Rettungsschwimmerin) *Al Galvez *Al Rodrigo *Alan Marco *Alanna Ubach *Alano Massi *Albert S. *Alejandro Cardenas (Bandenmitglied) *Alejandro Furth *Alejandro Trevino *Aleksei Archer *Alex Choi *Alex Mejia *Alexandre Chen *Ali Ahn *Alison Keenan *Allegra Cohen *Allen Maldonado *Amanda Philipson *Amber Rivera *Amuche *Amy Danles *Amy Evinger *Ana Villafane *Andre Blake *Andre Sogliuzzo *Andres Londono *Andrew Law *Andrew Pang *Andrew Rosenberg *Andy Bean *Andy Hirsch *Angel Parker *Angela Pierce *Anouk Dutruit *Anthony „Citric“ Campos *Anthony Cumia *Anthony Mendez (Verkäufer in Rob’s Liquor) *April Ortiz *Arif S. Kinchen *Arlen Escarpeta *Arlene Tai *Arnell Powell *Asante Jones *Ashley Acarino *Ashley Russo *Asia Lee-Mitchell *AV LMKR *Avery Kidd Waddell *Badazz *Barrie D. Buckner *Beau Billingslea *Becky Boxer *Ben Curtis *Ben Kim *Ben Shields *Bennett Bradley *Beresford Bennett *Bernaldo Dominguez *Betheny Zolt *Bev Sheehan *Big Qluso *Billy Merritt *Blaze Mancillas *Bo Long *Bob Ari *Bobo Chang *Branden McFarlane *Branden Mitch *Brandon Weaver *Brent Bateman *Brett Tabisel *Brian Gallagher *Brian Schreier *Brian Scolaro *Brit Whittle (Golfclub-Manager) *Brittany Carson *Brittany Richards *Bryce Gill *Bryce Ryness *C.O.C.O. Brown *Calvin Winbush *Carin Baker *Caris Vujcec *Carla J. Hargrove *Carla Renata *Carla Tassara *Carlos Ayala *Carlos Reig-Plaza *Carlos S. Heredia *Carol Bach-y-Rita *Cesar A. Garcia *Chad Doreck *Chan Gaines *Charity James *Charles Anthony Burks *Charles Everett *Charles Parnell *Cheryl Blaylock *Chickster Shenkman *Chike Chukwuma *Chris Cordola *Chris Henry Coffey (Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer) *Chris Parson *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Burris (Polizist) *Christopher L. Graves *Cissy Jones *Claudia de Vasco *Claybourne Elder *Clayton Jones *Clint Jordan *Connie Teng *Cornell Womack *Craig South *Cristina Coté *Cristina Soltero *Curt Bouril *Cynthia Harris *Cyrina Fiallo *D Nez *Dale E. Turner *Damian Washington *Damien Haas *Damien McAuley *Damienne Merlina *Dan Cordle *Dane Cook *Daniel Galo *Daniel Irizarry *Daniel Stewart Sherman *Daniel Taylor *Danielle Nicolet *Danny Brown *Danny Martinez *Danny Ortiz *Danny Pardo (Transvestit) *Darik McGhee Sr. *Darreck Burns *Darren O’Hare *Darren Ritchie *Darryl Alan Reed *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Burchell *Dave Fennoy *Dave Fouquette *Dave Johnson *David Andriole *David Beron *David Carl *David Cooley *David Fernandez Jr. *David Forseth (Biker) *David Goldsmith *David Lodge *David Shaughnessy *David Wave Green *Debora Balardini *Debra Walton-Hill *Debra Wilson *Dennis T. Carnegie *Deont’e Gary *Desiree Taylor *Devika Parikh *Di Johnston *Diamonique *Diane Guerrero *Don P. Hooper *Donnie Anderson *Dorie Barton *Dorsey Wright *Doug Doescher *Dreagn Foltz *Drew Bell *Drew Powell *Duane Avery *Duane Shepard *Dwania Gaines *Dwayne Adway *E.J. Carroll *Eddie Ruiz (ungarischer Gangster) *Eduardo Antonio Garcia *Eduardo Roman *Edward Hong *Edward Padilla *Elena Chang *Elena Hurst *Eliza Foss *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elizabeth Flax *Elizabeth Sastre *Elka Rodriguez *Elle Young *Emerson Brooks (Polizist) *Emily Dorsch *Emily Whyte *Emmanuel Goldstein *Eric Dias *Erin Fritch *Errol Cooney *Esther Crow *Esther Scott *Ezequiel Stremis *Felice Choi *Fly Kidd *Flying Lotus *Frank Alvarez *Frank Simms *Fulani Hart *G.K. Williams *Gabe Doran *Gabe Hernandez *Gabriel Daniel Lawrence *Gabriel Yeganyan *Gary Littman *Gavin Gregory *General Jeff *George Cheung *Gerardo Alvarez *Giselle Anthony *Greg Dann *Greg Eagles *Greg McFadden *Gregg Daniel *Gregory G *Gustavo Rex *Gustavo Simon *Hailun Guo *Happy Anderson *Harvey Reaves *Herron „Big Hank“ Johnson *Hit Boy *Holter Graham *Horacio Ontiveros *Ian Oh *Ike Amadi *Imari Williams *Inny Clemons (Polizist) *Iona Morris *Isiah Whitlock Jr. *Israel Hernandez Gomez *J. Clint Allen *J. Tucker Smith *J. Wells *Jacinto Taras Riddick *Jack C. Huang *Jack Koenig *Jackie Quinones (Schauspielerin) *Jackie Torres *Jackson Gutierrez *Jacob Saxton *Jake Hart *Jamal Weathers *Jamarr Stamps *James Adam Lim *James Ayetin *James B. Kennedy *James Kyson *James LaRosa (Peach) *James Mathis III *Jamie Bamber *Jamie Effros *Jamie Sara Lewis *Jane Singer *Janet Song *Jared Butler (Polizist) *Jason Dirden *Jayme Thomas *Jayne Han *Jaysen Kim *JD Carrere *Jean Brassard *Jed B. Rees *Jeff Berman *Jeff Blumenkrantz *Jeff Bottoms *Jeff Meacham *Jeff Wilburn *Jefferson Slinkard *Jehan Valiente *Jennifer Jiles (freche Verkäuferin) *Jeremy Dahm *Jeremy Redleaf *Jeremy Schwartz *Jesse Bernstein (Hinterwäldler) *Jesse Sanchez *Jessica Cannon *Jessica Little *Jim Cummings *Jim Pirri *Jimmie Wood *Jin Koo Jeong *Joanna Rubiner *Jodi Carslile *Joe Cappelletti *Joel Swetow *John Anderson *John Behlmann *John Cothran *John Cygan *John Eric Bentley *John Henritze *John Mooney (Christian Feltz/Office Hacker) *John Ralston Craig *John Rothman *John Steven Rocha *Johnny Ray Gill *Jon Seymour *Jonathan Root *Jonathan Slaff *Jonathan Whitney *JoNell Kennedy *Joniece Abbott-Pratt *Jonny Loquasto (Feuerwehrmann Cooper) *Jordan Mahome *Jorge Diaz *Joseph Bertot *Josh Salatin *Josh Segarra *Josiah D. Lee *Jovante L. Fryson *J-Ro *JT Waite *Juan Cortez *Juan J. Vasquez *Juan Monsalvez *Juan Pope *Juanita Devis *Julia Haubner *Julia Ireland *Julian Gant *Julian Velard *Julianne Buescher *Julie Marcus *Julie Reiber *Jun Yi (Johnny) Gao *Justine Huxley *Kaira Klueber (Hipsterin) *Karen Eileen Gorden *Karen Huie *Kasan Butcher *Kate Greer *Kathy Searle *Keith Nobbs *Keith R. Moore *Keri Tombazian *Kevin Dorman *Kevin Thoms *Khalipa Oldjohn *Ki Hong Lee *Kim Brockington *Kim Strauss *Kim Strother *Kimball Lynch *Kimberly C Howard *Kojo Asiedu *Kris *Kristine Sutherland *Krizia Bajos *Kurupt *Lamont Thompson *Larry Davis *Larry Wang Parrish *Laura Spaeth *Lauri Fraser *Layshelle Sanders *L-Boy *Lee J. Kaplan *Lenny Platt *Leonardo Millan *Leslie Silva *Liam O’Brien *Libby Winters *Linda Larkin *Lindsay Nicole Chambers *Lindsay Perry *Lindsey Alena *Lisa Datz *Lloyd Floyd *Lou Liberatore *Lucas Lee *Luigi Laguna *Luis Robledo *M. Wei *Majestics Gangster *Malachi Weir *Malmo *Manley Pope *Manuel Parada *Marabina Jaimes *Marc Garber *Marc Graue *Marc Rose *Marc Worden *Marcia Savella *Marcus Brown *Margarita Reyes *Marie-Pierre Beausejour *Mario Aguilar Jr. *Marisilda Garcia *Mark Tallman *Marquis „Big Daddy“ Watkins *Martin Lee *Marvin Watkins *Mary Faber *Masasa Moyo *Mashari Laila Bain *Matt Carlson *Matt Knight *Matt Shapiro *Matthew J. Walters *Matthew P. McCarthy *Matthew Porretta *Matthew Rhode *Mattilyn Rochester *Maura Vincent *Max Woertendyke *Meen Green *Melissa Greenspan *Melissa van der Schyff *Michael „Mykestro“ Gilliam *Michael Castillejos *Michael Hartney *Michael Leon Wooley *Michael Lockwood Crouch *Michael Marc Friedman *Michael Mulheren *Michael Robles *Michael Segovia *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michael Yurchak *Michaela Dietz *Michalla Petersen *Michelle Wong *Mika Yandall *Mike Areyan *Mike Houston *Mike Manzo *Mike McGowan *Mike Shapiro *Mike Smith Rivera *Miles Pittman *Misty Lee *Mitch Lewis *Molly Fahey (Bikini-Frau) *Monie Mon *Monique Estella Noriega *Nadine Velazquez *Nancy Meyer *Natalia Fedner *Natalie Mitchell *Natalie Reckham *Nick Brown *Nick Fondulis *Noah Homsley *Noah Plener *Noelle Balfour *Noro Otitigbe *Oliver Shen *Opal Alladin *Orion Acaba *Orlando Bishop *Oscar Soltero *Osmar Escobar *Pailo Heitz *Patricia Randell *Patrick Seitz *Paula Rhodes *Perry Silver *Pete Psalms *Peter Kelamis *Peter Mark Vasquez *Peter Oldring *Phil Costello *Phil McGlaston *Philip Galinsky *Pierce Cravens *Porter Lori *R. Lewis Blake *Rachel Anslover *Rachel Cantor *Rachel Feinstein *Rafael Sigler *Raheem Barry *Ralph Gunderman *Ray Estrada *Raymond Cunningham *Rebecca Riedy *Rebecca Soler *Reggie Davis *Rene Muijica *Reuben Langdon *Rhomeyn Johnson *Ric Shaffran *Ricardo Herranz *Rich Orlow *Richard Barron *Richard Tatum *Richie Mac *Rick Freeman *Rick Pasqualone *Ricky Garcia *Ricky Pak *Rob Brownstein *Robert Cait *Robert Christopher Riley *Robert Clotworthy *Robert Duchaine *Robert Kelly *Robert W. Smith *Robert Zepeda *Roberto Williams *Roderick Hill *Rodney Saulsberry *Rogelio Douglas Jr. *Roy Jackson *Roy Samuelson *Rubén Flores *Ruben Ortiz *Rupak Ginn *Ryan Johnston *Ryan Link *Ryan Smith *Sal Lopez *Sam Kalidi *Sam Kitchin *Samrat Chakrabarti *Samuel Cohen *Sandor Juan *Sarah Natochenny *Sarah Sirota *Sasha Sloan *Scott Holst *Scott McShane *Scott Netzel *Sean Attebury *Sean Donnellan *Sean Modica *Sean Tierney *Sebastian Hinton *Ser’Darius Blain *Shari Albert (Officer Vasquez) *Shauna Markey *Shawlini Manjunath *Shawn Michael Howard *Shea Ramsahi *Sheila Head *Shirley Rumierk *Simon Pearl *Slym *Stacia Newcomb *Stephanie Lemelin *Stephanie Sheh *Stephen Bradbury *Stephen Rider *Steve Alterman *Steven Ellison *Steven Navarro *Steven T. Stanton *Stuti Kejriwal *Sung Han (Adam) Jung *Tacie Baumrucker *Taco *Taliesin Jaffe *Talon Beeson *Tara Platt *Terri Douglas (Rettungsschwimmerin) *Thai Buckman *Thom Kikot *Tim Barker *Timothy Hampton *Tish Hicks *Tituss Burgess *TJ Del Reno *Tom Pfost *Tommy Montoya *Toni Moses *Tony Shu *Tracy Nicole Chapman *Tracy Spinney *Travis Willingham *Trevion Hartfield *Tristan Laurence-Perez *Tyler Bunch *Tyler Mr. Hot Sauce Haley Wolf 2010 *Valencia Yearwood *Valentina Garcia *Valentine Bureau *Vanessa Lemonides *Vargus Mason *Varick Boyd *Venus Alexa *Veronica Braun *Victory Jones *Vince Green *Vincent Lomax *Vincent Ward *Vincent Werner *Vinnie Penna *Vivianne Nacif *Wendy Dillon *Wil Wheaton *Wilhelm Lewis *Will Blagrove *William Bonilla *William DeMeritt *William Engram *William F. Smith *William Merino *Wren T. Brown *Xavier Cadeau *Yorke G. Fryer *Young H. Ji *Yuri Lowenthal *Zachary Fine *Zeus Mendoza Die Gesichter von Los Santos *Abdel Gonzalez *Adam Perry *Adam Tetzloff *Adelyne Liu *Alex Bilu *Alexander Ela *Alexandra Metz *Alfredo Huereca *Alison Fraser *Amanda Gist *Amanda Larson *Amy Halldin *Andreas Lyon *Andrew Hargrove *Andy Yeung *Anthony Ray Acevedo *Arthur A. Richardson *Arturo Medina *Becca Swanson *Benjamin Kim *Beth Chamberlin *Beth Hoyt *Betsy Cramer *Bhavesh Patel *Brad Schmidt *Brenda Blanco *Brianna Colette *Bryan Scott Johnson *Carlos Arauda *Carlos Luis Orrala *Carmine DiBenedetto *Catherine Curtin *Chevonne Hughes *Claire Byrne *Claire K Smith *Connie Day *Corbin McCarthy *Craig Alan Edwards *Daniel Bogdan Szumilas *Daniel Heacox *Daniel Tamberelli *Daren K. Dukes *Darren Ritchie *David Boston *David G. Olsen *David Mogentale *Dawn Doherty *DeadLee *Debra Thomas *Demosthenes Chrysan *Diana Dencker *Diane Gonzalez *Dilia Jelen *Dominique Marsell *Dylan Lehmer *Eddie Fleming *Edmond Karapetyan *Edward O. Hernandez *Elizabeth Mason *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Elton Henderson *Emilio Galdioli *Emma Fitzpatrick *Enrique R. Teves *Erik Nielsen *Erika Brown *Erin Marie Hogan *Fred Armisen *Gabriel Sloyer *Gemma Paolo *George Akram *George Bass *Geri Allen *Gina Venditti *Gregory Baron *Gregory Ryan *Greta Lee *H. Chris Brown *Harut Tovmasyan *Haythem Noor *Henry McMillan *Hugo A. Flores *Ian Scott McGregor *Inja Yates *Jack Mezzio *Jae Il Lee *James A. Lim *James A. Sledge *James Dima *James Renfroe *Jamie L. Wozny *Janet Hubert *Jay Klaitz *Jeff Dinnell *Jeffrey Little *Jimmy Ray Bennett *Jodie Lynne McClintock *Joe DeRosa *Joel Marsh Garland *Joel Rooks *John Livingstone *Johnny Alexander *Jonathan Walker *Jose B. Rodriguez *Joseph Adams *Joseph R. Sicari *Josh McClenney *Joy Suprano *Juan P. Castillo *Julia Wood *Julian Gamble *Julian Song *Justin Kay *Karolina Hryszko *Kate Goehring *Kaye Han *Kelly O’Leary *Ken Forman *Kenneth Erik Contreras *Kim Allen *Larry Wang Parrish *Laura A. Ramos *Laura Walker *Laval Jones *Lawanda L. Young *Lazlow *Leslie Alexander *Lilly Perreault *Liz Fye *Lucas Sang Lee *Luther O. Reddick Jr. *Marilyn Redfield *Marisa Martinez *Mary Kate Wiles *Matias Ponce *Matt Burns *Matthew Maher *Megan Marie Harvey *Melissa Civitello *Melissa Johnson *Mia Hope *Michael Ellis *Michael Giese *Michal Sinnott *Michelle Cardino *Mickey Faerch *Miles Claude *Min Song *Monét Ravenell *Nancy Quine *Nate Coker *Ned Luke *Nick Fondulis *Nico Elicerio *Nigel Joaquin Smith *Nikhil Rao *Olivia Negron *Omar Skervin *Orville Mendoza *Pamela Cedar *Patricia Kilgarriff *Paul Jones *Peter Killy *Phil Nee *Pierson Ryan *Rafael Figueroa *Randall Owen Barnhardt *Randy Fratkin *Randy Pearlstein *Ravinder K. Valia *Reginald Jernigan *Rene Delacruz *Richard Easton *Richard Hsu *Richard Hughes *Richard Ramos *Ricky Garcia *Rob Yang *Robert Bogue *Robert Eli *Robert Esparza *Robert Hannigen *Rocco Cambareri *Roger Sampson *Roody Bonnaig *Rossen Bialomorsky *Ryan Woodle *Sal Salas *Sam Henman *Sasha Formoso *Sasha Sloan *Seong Yeol Hwang *Shakira Ja’nai Paye *Shandar Robinson *Shaula Chambliss *Shawn „Solo“ Fonteno *Sheenah Laine Carthron *Shonda Yearby *Sidney Scothorn *Slink Johnson *Smitty *Soha Parekh *Sonny Sisto *Stelianie Tekmitchov *Steve Abbott *Steve Kaminski *Steven Ogg *Su Rudy *Sully *Tae Geun Kim *Tarik Davis *Teri Pluma *Timm Chartier *Tipper Newton *Tony Garcia *Tony Grinage *Tony Moser *Ty Jones *Upendran Panicker *Vanessa Barco *Vartan Vartanyan *Vicki Van Tassel *Wayne Alan Wilcox *Wendell Good *Will Green *William Jeon *William Morse *William Stamey *Youm Sun Kim *Zachariah Palmer Autoren Passantendialoge *Michael Unsworth *Lazlow *Rupert Humphries *Ayana Osada *Nathaniel Bryan *Vincent Parker *Forrest Karbowski *Hugh Michaels *Sanford Santacroce *Tony Grinage *Ryan Pate *Mark Eicher *Greg Johnson *Couzin Ed Aufnahmestudios *Rockstar NYC *POP Sound *Juice West *Verbatim *Parabolic *Pomman Sound *Solar Studios Übersetzer *Wen Yuan *Tina Chen *Larissa Tokmakova *Anna Syromiatnykova *Woo Hwa Juno *Greg Johnson Rollenbesetzung *Carleen Endres (Besetzungsassistenz) *Donna DeSeta Casting *John Levey *Lainie Speiser *Melanie Burgess *TMT Casting Kostümbild *Lyn Paolo Designs Friseur *Jerry Carnevale Kostüme Beth Ann Hoppe Friseurassistenz *Rachel Jarus *Jennifer Starzyk Zusätzliche Außenaufnahmen und Gesichtserfassung *Andrew Attanasio *Danny Ross *Derek Blair *Emi Kodema *John Moros *Kathy McLaughlin *Michael Strachan *Ryan Kilcourse *Sean Dunn *Vance Tucker Musik und Medien :Siehe auch den Hauptartikel: Radiosender (V) Fernsehen-, Radio- und Kino-Autoren *Dan Houser *Lazlow Titel- und Werbelieder orchestriert von *Nathaniel Bryan Radiosender-Gestaltung *Craig Conner Chef-Animator und -Editor *Steve Ellis Moorehead Rides Again rechts|250px *'Gordon Moorehead, Russe, Pablo:' Lloyd Floyd *'Molly Malmstein:' Jen Cohn *'Igor Pablovich, Boss Zelder:' Adam Sietz *'Redwood Indian, Zeitungsjunge:' Bill Lobeley *'Sprecher:' J.R. Horne Kung Fu Rainbow Lazer Force rechts|250px *'Talullah:' Jill Apple *'Zoey:' Nadia Gan *'Quota:' Chike Chukwuma *'Sebastian/Lehrer:' Bill Lobeley *'Dirk/Kanadier:' Lloyd Floyd Impotent Rage rechts|250px *'Titellied:' Julie Reiber, Darren Ritchie *'Impotent Rage:' Frank Simms *'Quota:' Chike Chukwuma *'Violet:' Linda Larkin *'Uberman:' Lloyd Floyd Princess Robot Bubblegum Ep 2 rechts|250px *'Princess Robot Bubblegum:' Ayana Osada *'Master/Sword Boy:' Lloyd Floyd *'Shiny Wasabi Kitty:' Tina Chen Republican Space Rangers Ep 4 rechts|250px *'Sprecher:' Bill Ratner *'Butch:' Jim Conroy *'Commander/President Zane:' Bill Lobley *'Dick:' Lloyd Floyd *'Gefreiter Luke/Gebrüder Edmund und Fitzgerald:' Adam Sietz *'Vanessa/Reporter/Moderator:' Jen Cohn Fame or Shame rechts|250px *'Moderator:' Lazlow *'Hugh Harrison:' Fred Armisen *'Anita Mendoza:' Joy Suprano *'Imran Shanowa:' Bhavesh Patel *'William Angio:' Darren Ritchie Jack Howitzer is Jack Howitzer in Jack Howitzer rechts|250px *'Jack Howitzer:' Randy Perlstein *'Rufus Bellows:' Joe DeRosa The Underbelly of Paradise rechts|250px *'Steve Haines:' Rob Bogue Kino: Capolavaro rechts|250px *'Antonio:' Ezequiel Guerisoli *'Maria:' Anouk Dutruit *'Frau 2:' Marie-Pierre Beausejour The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain rechts|250px *'Marty:' Adam Perry *'Maureen:' Fiona Aldridge *'Sir Everly Malcontent:' Lloyd Floyd *'Briten:' Lloyd Floyd *'Musik:' Nathaniel Bryan Meltdown rechts|250px *'Abner Fitch:' Ed Kershen *'Dylan/Milton McIlroy:' Quincy Dunn-Baker *'Chip:' Matt Burns Sänger Pißwasser-Titellied rechts|250px *Anthony Cumia Internet Autoren *Michael Unsworth *Lazlow *Dan Houser Radio-Gestaltung *Stuart Petri *Euan Duncan *Graham Olek *Scott Thomson *Jill Menzies *Steve Walsh *Alisdair Woods Entwicklungsassistenz *Roberta Gatti Qualitätssicherung *Alistair Hathaway Trivia * Das Spiel ist Rockstar-Mitarbeiter Chris „Eddie“ Edwards gewidmet, der 2014 starb. Auf einer Parkbank in Pacific Bluffs ist „Zur Erinnerung an Chris Edwards“ in ein Schild eingraviert. * Auf dem Petitionszettel aus den Graswurzeln-Missionen haben sich sechs Personen samt Wohnort eingetragen: ** Brendon McDonald ( ) ** CJ Dick ( ) ** Craig Kerr (London) ** Eoin Callan ( (der schöne Teil); möglicherweise ist gemeint) ** Ruri Dick (Leith) ** Waseem Punnu (Manchester) ::Bis auf Ruri Dick (möglicherweise ein Spitzname oder Familienmitglied von CJ Dick) arbeiten alle Requistengestalter bei Rockstar North in Edinburgh. * Auf einigen Briefkästen steht „Approved by the Propmaster General“ (dt. Vom Chef-Requisiteur freigegeben). Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Inschrift vieler (ländlicher) Briefkästen, auf denen „Approved by the Postmaster General“ (dt. Vom Postmeister freigegeben) steht. Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts machte der zur Bedingung, dass in ländlichen Regionen lebende Postempfänger entsprechend geeignete Briefkästen aufstellen müssen, um Post zugestellt zu bekommen. Die im Zuge dessen verkauften Postkästen bekamen die Aufschrift „Approved by the Postmaster General“. Kategorie:Produktionsteam Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen